


Riverside

by kayforpay



Series: Domestic Daekas [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Praise Kink, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: Daekas is friends with Toruk, well enough. They've known each other a little while, and they've had a handful of adventures, so they're pretty close. It's all Dae can do to lead Toruk through the woods on the few stays he gets on land, and he's happy to do it.





	Riverside

The water only comes up to just past mid-thigh in this section of the river, and it’s clear enough that now, just before sunset starts to color the sky, it’s not too cold to bathe in. Toruk doesn’t spend a ton of time on land, with his station on his ship, but even he can’t always get out of doing some errands while the ship is in port for whatever reason. It helps that Daekas offered so kindly to guide him through the forest, of course. Nothing like good company to convince someone to feel alright. **  
**

They’re stopping for the night, and Daekas is starting a fire to cook some fish he’d caught over. “Aren’t you gonna join me, cutie? I only get to see you a little.” Toruk splashes him a little, and hands his wet shirt to him to hang up.

“It feels so strange to take a bath in the woods. I feel like some centaur will come along and see me, or something.” He trails off, accepting Toruk’s rinsed pants with only a little staring. “Besides, I have to cook.” He still stretches out to roll out their bedrolls, close together, and spread his skins over them both, which Toruk can tell from the way he glances over his shoulder and arches his back to push his ass up is for his benefit. “And set up. I’m a good guide, you know.”

Toruk sighs, rinsing his hair before standing upright. “I can keep you safe, Donut. And that way we don’t get your furs dirty.” Like the last time he had Donut as a ‘guide’. He steps to the edge of the water and takes Daekas’ hand, convincing him to lean down for a kiss. “I want you, Daekas, if you want it.” He smiles into the next kiss, helping to undo the straps on Donut’s armor before holding him steady as he steps into the water.

Donut steps into the water with a little gasp, shivering for a second until Toruk uses it as an opportunity to wrap him in a hug, and he giggles against his collarbone. “You’re so warm, you should have just waited until it was cooler and hugged me.” He runs a hand through Toruk’s hair, petting it back, and Toruk smirks.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t get to have you play with my hair. Plus, we both stink, Dae. It’s better.” He chuckles, kissing him again, and watches Donut’s mage hand pull some simple farmer soap out of his pack; it smells flowery when it gets over, and he dips it in the river once it’s in his real hand. “How can you do that? Aren’t you a barbarian?”

“Cantrips. Elves get one no matter what class we are.” He says, shrugging, before gently lathering Toruk’s chest, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Gods, you’re gorgeous. Is it weird I’ve had dreams about this? Usually in an inn or my tent with the tribe, though. Washing you and being washed…”

Toruk, stretches his arms out, smiling at the ditzy look Donut gives him when he does. “Oh yeah? What else do you want to do to me?” He turns obediently in place, and Daekas washes his back, with long strokes that make him almost shiver. Or beg for a massage, honestly.

Donut’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against his front. “Tie you to the bed and sit on your face, mostly.” He slides his hands down to Toruk’s pelvis, and Toruk makes a little pleased noise when his hand wraps around his dick, carefully lathering the soap there. “Or riding you while you try and pull your hands out to grab me.” He stands up on his toes to nip his ear, chuckling.

“I might have to visit your tribe sometime, then.” Toruk murmurs, licking his lips while Daekas takes extra care to wash his dick, and then just to play with it, seemingly. “See how long I can keep going until you’re shaking too much to keep riding me.” Donut hums thoughtfully, squeezes the base of his cock, and works his hand back up the shaft once his balls are lathered, and he’s definitely getting hard by the time his hands move to wash his thighs.

“That would be nice. I could make you dinner, too.” He slides his hands up to grope at his chest now, grinning against the skin of his shoulder. Daekas is definitely hard against Toruk’s ass, but not really grinding, either. “Introduce you to my tribe, or something.”

“Oh, so they all know who’s name you’re screaming?” Toruk snorts, turning to face him again, just in time for him to turn red. “Dip under and I’ll wash your hair.” He waves, and while Donut dunks under the water, he rinses the soap off himself, and then takes the bar from Daekas’ hand. “Come here, come here. You’ll get cold if you don’t hug me.” Not entirely a lie. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back to his chest, and rubs the bar of soap against his hair for just long enough to make it start to lather before handing it off.

Daekas starts washing himself while Toruk lathers his hair with one hand, the other pulling his hips back to grind a little against his ass, then moves back up to scrub at his hair. It’s short, so it doesn’t take too long to wash and, once that’s done, move on to wash his ears. Elf ears are almost ridiculously sensitive, at least to Toruk, and at least for Daekas, even just pinching the tip gets a response, let alone slotting his cock between Donut’s thighs and biting one while he grinds forward. He doesn’t miss the little shiver that runs down Donut’s spine at that, but he decides not to tease and ruin the moment, instead moving to half-wash, half-rub his neck. Daekas groans, softly, and leans into the pressure, faltering in his washing for a few seconds.

Toruk rubs his neck, pressing harder at a knot at the base of his neck and feeling him relax with a little moan as it releases. He could probably get them both off just like this, since Donut seems wound up already, but it isn’t like they’re going to be late if he really takes his time tonight, anyway.

He kisses Daekas’ neck, and reaches around him to take the bar of soap and wash his back, pressing here and there to ease knots as he goes, his other arm wrapped around Daekas’ slim waist to keep him upright while he does. He only slumps a little, still, more leaning on Toruk’s chest than even slumping, his hands both coming down to stroke them together. Toruk slides his hands down his front, pushes Daekas’ hands away and wraps his hand around Daekas’ dick, and strokes him with quick, efficient flicks of his wrist, until he’s rocking forward to thrust into his fist, and grinding back against Toruk. Both his hands come up, instead, to tug lightly at his nipples, his eyes focused on Toruk’s hands and his thighs pressing together to give more friction.

“Hold your breath.” He warns, once Donut is starting to moan and shiver, and while Donut is still asking what he means, he scoops him up and dunks him. It cuts short a half-laughing scream with a splash, rinsing off the soap. Donut thrashes, and hits Toruk’s arms playfully even when he pulls him up, giggling and turning once he’s on his feet again to kiss Toruk between laughs. “There, that’s better.”

“You’re terrible.” Daekas mumbles, kissing him again, but smiles against his lips and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He gasps and giggles more when Toruk lifts him, but obligingly wraps his legs around his waist. “We’re still close to the road, you know, someone might see.” He doesn’t sound too put off by it, still giggling as he is.

Toruk kisses the edge of his mouth, down to his neck to nibble at it and make Daekas squirm and whine. “You like the attention though, I bet.” He nibbles the edge of a fading bruise, drags his tongue over it, and squeezes a reluctant, embarrassed ‘yes’ out of him while he does. Where’s the fun in not teasing at all, though? Just a little is fine, they have time. “I didn’t hear you, what was that?”

“Yes.” Daekas mutters, grinding against Toruk’s front and giving a needy whine. When Toruk keeps his eyebrows raised questioningly, he huffs and speaks louder. “Yes. I like the attention.” Toruk hums, faux-thoughtful. “Toruk, come on. Come on. Please?” He flutters his eyelashes and pouts, and Toruk gives in. He can wait to make Donut ask more nicely later, when they’re in an inn or a tent. Or at least laying down. “In my pants pocket.”

Toruk kisses him again, walking back to the edge of the water and bending down to let Donut grab his pants off the shore, and he doesn’t break the kiss as he rifles through his pockets. Toruk manages not to trip when Donut drops his pants, having apparently found what he needs in the pockets, and makes it to the bedrolls with no issue, amazingly. He kneels down without quite dropping Daekas onto the furs, and they laugh a little as they tangle to the ground. Toruk hooks his arm under one of Donut’s knees, pulling his leg up over his shoulder and taking a vial of a thick, clear oil from him. He meets Donut halfway for a kiss, rolling his hips to grind their cocks together and shoving his hair back over his shoulder, though it still drips onto Daekas’ chest.

Daekas drops his head back when Toruk kisses his neck, rolling his hips up with a low, needy whine, and Toruk trails kisses down Donut’s neck, to his collarbone to leave a bruise where his clothes will cover. His tusks press into Donut’s skin and he shivers, going tense, and outright moans when Toruk breaks the skin, though only just enough to sting, his hips rolling up and his teeth chattering a little. He groans out low curses in elvish as Toruk licks the pinprick wounds, his free hand moving to stroke Donut’s cock as he nips a path down his chest.

His chest lifts up as Toruk moves, his thighs tensing for just a second when Toruk’s tongue flicks over his nipple, hard from the cool air and water, and just normally sensitive anyway. Toruk rubs his thumb in short circles around the head of Donut’s cock, copying the movement with his tongue, and Donut shivers under him, one hand leaving his back to grope at Toruk’s chest. He yelps and whimpers when Toruk bites his nipple, shivering, no longer from the cold, and his cock twitches in Toruk’s hand, leaking precum and easing the slide.

“ _Saesa amin anta ta_.” He purrs, then licks his lips and continues in Common. “I need you. Please, Toruk.” He rolls his hips up, thrusting into his fist and panting when Toruk tightens his grip just enough to give him friction. “I want you inside me.”

Toruk hums, biting at Donut’s ribs. “Impatient.” Not much of a complaint, though. He presses fluttery, toothy kisses along his ribs, and then down from his sternum to his navel, smiling at the way Daekas giggles and squirms between breathy noises and outright moans when he leaves behind a few more marks. “I’m not rushing. You take it better when I blow you while I get you ready. You make better noises, anyway.”

“Oh.” He breathes, an audible grin in his voice. “That sounds good, love. That sounds really good.” He lifts his hips, giving a low moan as Toruk laps at the head of his cock. He pulls his leg up to bend at the knee, giving him more room to work, and his hands slide into his hair, pushing it back to watch him sink down his shaft. “Gods, you’re so handsome.”

Toruk hums, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit, pulling a shivery groan from Donut as he does. It takes a little maneuvering, but he manages to pull the stopper out of the vial and pour some of the thick oil over his fingers, and pulls back to mouth at the side of Donut’s shaft as he warms it against his skin, rubbing his thumb against his fingers to heat it more quickly. From there, he mouths wetly against his balls, sucking at one for just a moment.

Then further down, he bends Donut forward slightly to get better access, strokes his cock with one hand to pull it out of the way, and drags his tongue flat against Daekas’ entrance, closing his eyes and kneeling to hold Donut’s leg and keep him from wiggling. Donut whimpers, shivers, and pulls a little at Toruk’s hair. Toruk hums, sitting back for a second to make Daekas wriggle against his hold before pressing forward with more enthusiasm. Donut grinds back, just a little, twitching in his hold, and only when Daekas’ voice gets all high on his name does he stop. He pulls up to lap at the head of his cock, and presses his slick fingers against Donut’s entrance, circling it to make him twitch before applying any real pressure, while settling his hips back to the pelts.

He hums, sucking a little harder, and Daekas mewls when his fingers slip in. His thighs twitch, and he rolls his hips back to push them in further, one hand leaving Toruk’s hair to press over his mouth and stifle the noises he makes as Toruk spreads his fingers. Toruk makes a moaning sort of hum as he goes down, taking Daekas nearly to the root and barely choking, and slides in a third finger, sucking harder when Donut threatens that “if you do that I’m gonna come” and jolts his hips up. Donut’s cock twitches when Toruk angles his fingers up, and he shoves at Toruk’s head with a whine, even as his hips press up desperately, until he yanks at his dyed hair to make him stop.

“Oh, I’m, you have to stop.” He pants, dragging Toruk up to kiss him and still rocking his hips against his hand with short, twitchy little motions. He strokes a hand down Toruk’s back, kissing one of his tusks as he pulls away with a breathless giggle. “I’m getting really close, I really need you.”

Toruk nibbles at his neck, easing his fingers out of Donut and kissing him hard to swallow the disappointed whimper he makes when he does. He sits back and pours more of the oil on his erection, stroking it back to full hardness and spreading it over himself evenly. “What, did you get all wound up watching me walk all day?” He licks his lips and yanks Daekas’ hips up to pull him into his lap, grinning when the elf’s ears twitch in pleasure just at that. Someday he’ll have to just throw him around for a while and see how long before he comes in his pants.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, Toruk.” Donut murmurs, reaching down to wrap his hand around Toruk’s cock, gently pulling his thumb over the barbells along the shaft. “Watching you all day just reminded me how big and thick you are. I mean, uh, how much, how much I missed you.” He flushes, his ears twitching. “And I haven’t had any, ahem, company, in a while. Almost all the tribe, myself included, have been out hunting for weeks. Stocking for winter.”

“And you missed me?” Toruk teases, leaning down to kiss him again, just lightly. “That’s cute, Daekas, even if you only missed my dick.” He murmurs, kissing his way down to nip at his neck a little.

“I missed all of you. Especially your voice, gorgeous.” Donut says, lifting himself a little and angling Toruk’s cock towards himself. “But I did miss this. I really, really want you, please? Pretty please?”

He’s flushed, biting his bottom lip, with firm muscles under soft skin that Toruk considers biting some more, but decides against it, instead just dragging his nails over his chest. He wraps his hand around the base of his dick, pushing Donut’s hand down to the pelts, and presses forward slowly. He pins Donut’s hand down, rocking his hips in short, shallow movements to ease himself in, his eyes flicking between Daekas’ and his cock slowly sinking into him. About halfway he pauses, releasing Donut’s hand to hold his hips still, and pours more of the thick oil over himself. Only when Daekas starts really squirming does he pull back, and then press forward with a constant pressure to seat himself fully inside him.

Donut squirms under him, panting and twitching, as he sinks in, his own cock flagging for a moment as he forces himself to relax. “Gods, it’s, fuck.” His knees pull together until Toruk gently presses them apart. “It feels so good, Toruk.” He drops his head back with a groan, shivering all over as Toruk’s hips meet his ass, his hand resting on Toruk’s thigh.

“You take it so well.” He mumbles, wrapping Donut’s legs around his waist and leaning down to kiss him again. “You’re so good. Push back against me, there, perfect. Just like that, yeah.” He rolls his hips, holding Donut’s thighs to rock against him. “Perfect, Daekas, you’re taking it so well.”

Donut groans, rocking back against him with steadily speeding movements, his neck arched out so Toruk can kiss his throat, and his thighs pressing against his sides. He lifts his chest into Toruk’s hands, panting by the time he even starts groping his chest, his bottom lip caught between Donut’s teeth. “Fuck. Fuck, Toruk. Mm, faster, please.” He presses his heels against Toruk’s back, encouraging more, his lips wet and soft when Toruk kisses him again.

Toruk has to shift to his knees and pile some of the unused furs under Donut’s hips to keep him up, but he starts moving faster, teasingly stroking Daekas’ cock until he shoves at his hand, and then just laughs against his lips until he’s too preoccupied by kissing to keep giggling. Donut moans, low and hot in his ear, rocking back against him desperately, shivering. Toruk bites his neck again, pulling a bruise where, he realizes as he does it, he can’t hide it, but Donut just pulls at him, pressing him closer and rocking up against him more.

“Fuck, oh… Oh gods, Toruk!” He whines, sitting up before falling back, tightening around Toruk’s cock and dribbling cum over his abdomen, his mouth in a perfect ‘o’ and his eyes wide, then closed. “Oh gods, keep, keep fucking me, keep going.” He wraps his hand around his cock and works himself over, crooning out praise in elvish as he works himself over. Toruk’s skin stings where it hits Donut’s, but the vice around his cock is enough to keep him moving, at least until Daekas starts shaking and pushing at his hips. “Gods. Toruk, I, oh. I need to, I’m so..”

Toruk lets him trail off, mouthing over the bruise on his neck and just barely rocking his hips, his hands planted on the bedroll on either side of him. “You okay?” He gropes Donut’s ass and he whines, squirming a little. “Need me to stop?” as he asks, he starts to pull out, and Donut groans, grabbing at his arms and shaking his head.

“Just. I just need a minute. Don’t move.” He pants, shivering when Toruk seats himself in his ass again. “I just need a minute.” He says, sighing out a breath and shifting around, just slightly. His thighs finish twitching and he strokes his hand up Toruk’s arm. “Okay. Gods, just, slowly. I’m good.”

He runs a hand over Donut’s chest, pulling his hips up into his lap and rolling forward. When Donut whimpers he stops, but starts again at the quick, sharp nod of encouragement he gets when he does. Toruk moves slowly, letting Donut adjust, and adjusts his stance a little as he does, until Daekas starts moving back against him.

Toruk wipes Donut’s stomach off with a discarded handkerchief, then pulls him closer with a grip on his hips. He starts rocking forward, taking his time to work up to anything more than a roll of his hips while Daekas shivers and arches under him, eventually pushing back and pressing the balls of his feet against Toruk’s back. Daekas slides his hands over his own chest, tugging at his nipples and panting sloppy elvish curses.

“You feel so good, Toruk.” He murmurs, and drags him down by a hank of hair to kiss him, giggling at the low muttered ‘ow’ Toruk makes and nibbling at his bottom lip, but breaking off with a yelp when Toruk sits up, dragging him up as he goes. “Oh! Gods, fuck, yes. Fuck me.”

Laughing, Toruk bucks his hips up, tangling his hand in Donut’s short hair to kiss him properly, starting a quick, hard rhythm, and breaks the kiss to breathe against his neck. Donut’s nails dig into his back and his gasping, stuttered moans of his name get louder, his erection grinding against Toruk’s stomach. Toruk groans, his stomach and thighs both tightening with each thrust, only egged on by Daekas pressing sloppy, wet kisses to his neck and shoulder, and clinging to him like he’s worried he’ll float away.

Daekas croons when Toruk pushes him down, struggling against his hold for the sake of feeling it not give, and shudders outright when Toruk bites his neck, not hard enough to hurt but enough to press his tusks into his skin. He lifts his neck to encourage it, and Toruk laughs, softly, trailing up to his mouth, his thrusts getting slow and deep and, after he pulls away, drawing a sharp, moaning gasp from Daekas. His hands slide up Toruk’s arms, then down his chest, his toes curling on another slow, smooth thrust, and his eyes sliding half-closed, a moan-stretched version of his name on his lips.

“That good, huh?” Toruk chuckles, kissing Donut’s chin and sinking to his elbows to move a little easier. Donut nods, quickly, bucking his hips back against each thrust with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He grins, leaning down to kiss him again, trailing his lips up to Donut’s ear to bite the point and make him shudder, tensing up beautifully. “I like your ears.”

He nips the same one again and Donut groans, one of his hands sliding between them to jack himself off. “I couldn’t tell.” He’s grinning when he kisses Toruk, his free hand wrapping around his shoulders and his legs tightening around his waist. “What with how you bite them so much.”

“Can’t help myself.” He chuckles, grinding at an angle that makes Daekas arch his back and make this short, sharp breaths that almost sound like they hurt. “They’re so cute.” He drags his tongue along the bottom edge of Donut’s ear, enjoying the way he shivers and croons. “And sensitive.”

Daekas doesn’t respond, besides flushing to the tips of his ears, and Toruk kisses him before he can string a sentence together, anyway, leaning on one arm to grope his chest. His nipples are hard and make him gasp when Toruk brushes his thumb over one. He must not have been kidding about it having been a while, if he’s this sensitive, even if he has come once. He grinds against him, taking a shallow breath to steady himself and keep from coming just at the low, slack-mouthed whine Daekas lets out at it.

“You should have told me it’s been so long.” He murmurs, kissing some of the faded tuskmarks on Donut’s shoulder. “I’ll have to fuck you every night to make up for it, huh?” He bites an unmarked (or, relatively unmarked) bit of skin on his chest and feels his face get hot with the whimpered ‘ _ye-yes, yes, please, please yes_ ’ he gets for it. “Were you waiting for me to come back for that?” Donut turns darker red, flipping his head to the side and nodding, but only just. “Cutie.” Toruk kisses his cheek, his ear, his neck, mumbling little compliments between each kiss and eventually convincing Daekas to look at him and kiss him properly, though he breaks off to speak in a soft, embarrassed voice.

“Toruk, I’m, I’m gonna come.” He licks his lips, his ears twitching. “Don’t stop, oh, gods, don’t, oh!” His hand moves faster on his cock and he comes, dribbling jizz over his knuckles and shivering, vicing down against each thrust Toruk makes and panting. “Harder, harder, please, fuck me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, he thinks, sitting up to go back to slamming into him and earning another one of those spine-tingling good moans for it. He’s not far off, and by the time Daekas has spread his hand against his abdomen and started twitching from oversensitivity, he comes. He seats himself fully in Donut’s ass and just rolling his hips to grind through his orgasm, moaning outright when even that slight movement has his cum dribbling out of his elf.

Daekas rolls his hips weakly, his voice sort of hoarse from making so much noise, and goes limp when Toruk kisses him again, slower and working on coming down, leaned on an elbow and cupping the back of his head before falling to the side when he’s finally gone soft enough to pull out without hurting him. Daekas stretches and loops his arms around Toruk’s neck, wiping his hand on his bedroll and kissing him sleepily.

“I think the meat is done.” He murmurs, making no move to pull away from where Toruk is playing with his short hair, his eyes half closed. “I can’t even move my legs. You have to get it.”

“Hold on.” He murmurs, leaning down for another quick kiss before groaning and standing up. “I’ll get you a rag, too.”

Donut hums. “The water’s going to be cold. Good thing you didn’t come on my chest, or I’d freeze.” He sounds half-asleep at best, and takes the wet rag with a pleased sigh rather than a thank you, before wiping himself down, making a face while he does. “These skins will need to be washed again, too. I keep forgetting.”

“I’ll keep you warm if you get cold, don’t worry.” He sits down with a huff, holding the skewers in one hand. “Do you need me to feed you?”

“Of course. You literally fucked me senseless, Toruk. I can hardly lift my head.” He teases, pulling himself upright with a heavy lean on Toruk’s side, and then tucking his face against his neck. “Can I sit in your lap?”

He only has to twist a little and he can scoop Daekas into the divot of his crossed legs, and kiss the back of his neck when he’s there. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> me n a friend's ocs! Dae is my guy n Toruk belongs to @yeemu on tumblr.  
> 


End file.
